This project examines the relationship between umbilical cord lead levels, maternal venous blood lead levels, maternal bone lead levels as measured by K- X-Ray Fluorescence, and maternal milk lead levels. The hypothesis being tested is that accumulated bone lead levels in the general urban population predict high umbilical cord and milk lead levels.